


Strange Bandage

by insomniac_amy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac_amy/pseuds/insomniac_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome finds herself trying to explain to the men what a maxi-pad is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-ed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to Inuyasha. That great distinction goes to Rumiko Takahashi. 

 

Kagome, Sango and Rin were returning to camp after a nice long soak in the hot spring. Upon walking into the clearing they noticed that all the males of the group were huddled around each other in what appeared to be a very serious discussion. They were so distracted that they didn’t even realize that the girls had returned from their bath. Curious as to what they were doing, Kagome walked over to see what was going on. When she reached the males she stopped and stared at just what had captivated their attention. 

As she approached the preoccupied males she heard, “What do you think it is? “I don’t know.” “Do you think it’s a Band-Aid?” “Maybe but what are these flaps on the sides and why does it have that sticky stuff all over it”” I thought the soft side was supposed to go on the wound.” “It also has some sort of fragrance that doesn’t smell medicinal.” “Maybe it’s one of those cold cloths that goes on your head when you have a fever.”” I don’t know, it’s not getting cold.”

Kagome was mortified when she saw exactly what was holding their attention. There stood Shippo with a maxi-pad plastered to his head, while the others tried to figure out what it might be and what the flaps were for. “Where did you get that?” she practically screamed in horror. Shippo nervously shifted from foot to foot before finally confessing. “I was looking for some candy and I found it. Kagome what is this? Is it a Band-Aid?”  
All the men leveled her with expectant stares as they waited for her answer.  
Kagome who was doing her best to imitate a tomato just stared back while trying to decide what to tell them. She was absolutely mortified.

Kagome leveling the men with a glare that promised death tried to avoid the question by scolding Shippo for snooping through her bag. Sesshoumaru who wasn’t intimidated by her glare leveled her with a death glare of his own and demanded to know what it was. “Miko you will tell this Sesshoumaru what this strange bandage is.” There was not way in hell that Kagome was actually going to admit the pads true purpose to the men. She was frantically trying to come up with some explanation that would sound believable. Knowing that Sesshoumaru would be able to sniff out a lie, she was going to have to come up with something good. 

After several minutes of contemplation she finally decided that it could indeed be considered a type of Band-Aid. Finally deciding that she was going with the Band-Aid story she informed the men that it was a type of Band-Aid. She should have anticipated the next question, “What are the flaps on the sides for and how does this bandage work since the bandage side doesn’t have any of the sticky stuff to hold it on,” Miroku innocently asked. Kagome glanced at Sango who had wondered up and knew what it was could only stand by giggling. Kagome realized that she wasn’t going to get any help from her friend.

Finally coming up with a brilliant idea, she went to her med kit and removed a strip of gauze. She then removed the pad from Shippo’s head and stuck the pad to the gauze and carefully folded the flaps around it to hold it in place then wrapped it around her arm. Trying to make her story sound as convincing as possible she explained to the men that it was a thick pad used to help stop the bleeding on very bad wounds. Luckily for her the men seemed to buy that explanation and finally let the matter drop.

When Kagome and Sango finally got a moment alone, Kagome turned to her and said “I’m glad they didn’t find my tampons.”


End file.
